


Knocking up the Nonakas

by Krakenknight



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, MILFs, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenknight/pseuds/Krakenknight
Summary: Rumiko seduces Takato while they wait for Rika to come home.Winner of the community poll vote on the next one here : https://strawpoll.com/p3fek141follow me on twitter @krakenknight1





	Knocking up the Nonakas

It was normal to feel nervous around your girlfriend's mother, it was quite another thing to have to face her down when you're straining your pants.

Rumiko Nonaka sat peacefully across from Takato, sipping tea with perfect poise. The pair sat on the floor in the entrance hall of the Nonaka estate, quietly and awkwardly awaiting Rika’s return.

Takato was always nervous of Rumiko Nonaka, she was a professional model after all, someone who is no stranger to the hungry eyes of wanting men. 

it wasn’t like this was the first time they met, but there was a very different air to things when he was saving the world to now.

“Oh, I'm so sorry that you have to wait for my Rika, she always gets delayed at school these days, hazards of being at such a prestigious school," said Rumiko playfully. She seemed to be the complete opposite of her daughter in terms of personality. While Rika was quiet and reserved, always thinking about things, processing information in her own contemplative manner, Rumiko was far more direct.

“Takato, can we talk a little before she gets here?” Asked the stunning blonde, smirking slightly at the goggle head’s discomfort. She knew the effect she had on him, she had to.

Takato nodded quickly, trying not to stare as Rumiko stood up. She was dressed in a simple kimono, the traditional garb seeming at odds with her obviously foreign heritage, yet seeming serenely beautiful on her.

“I know you and my daughter have been dating for quite a while now, and you’ve known each other for ages.“ She said, slowly placing a delicate finger on her chin as she did so.   
Takato swallowed hard. It was more accurate to say Rika had dragged him into a relationship, much to his surprise. He definitely had feelings for the strong-willed redhead, but when she grabbed his hand and told him they were going out, he’d never been happier in his life.

Takato was not good with women, they tended to confuse him. His first awkward relationship with Jeri had ended badly for them both, and he was still a little bit gun shy whenever Rika’s direct personality narrowed sights on him.

He kept listening, his gaze drifting down every so often by accident. Rumiko was quite obviously not wearing anything under her robe, and Takato found himself nodding in time with his girlfriend's mother’s small talk.

Rumiko stopped talking abruptly and smiled shyly.  
"Are you all right?" She asked suddenly, biting her lip seductively as she let her eyes briefly dart downwards.  
The tiniest edge of one pink nipple briefly revealed itself before the mischievous matron moved to cover it.  
Takato blushed as he realized he had been caught peeking.,   
Rumiko smiled and laughed musically, surprising Takato intensely.  
“It’s okay sweetie, you can look,” She teased, licking her lips seductively and taking another sip of her tea.  
“You’re a red-blooded boy and here is this woman dressed only in a kimono, I can’t blame you for taking a peek.”  
Rumiko smiled and gently slipped loose the give in her sash, her sizable breasts sagging forward ever so slightly, bouncing into the new equilibrium.  
Takato could swear that there was blood boiling out his nose as he stammered awkwardly crossing his legs and trying to obscure from sight his sizable erection.

Rumiko grinned, slipping forward on all fours, crawling towards Takato like a hungry animal. She licked her lips conspiratorially, pressing her large breasts against his leg.   
"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," whispered the bombshell blonde. Rumiko was so soft, the scent of her rose perfume intoxicating to the already aroused goggle head. He felt his tongue roll and his throat constricting. Rumiko’s talented hand had already reached her goal, her delicate and dainty fingers slipping the belt buckle aside and gently massaging the hidden manhood beneath.

“Mrs…. Nonaka….” He stammered, surprised at her forward advances. He’d never been with a girl before, maybe with Rika someday, but… now?

“What’s the matter? Am I not good enough?” Asked Rumiko, sliding the top of her kimono down until it hung gently around her waist. 

Takato didn’t say a word. If he had he been wearing his goggles, they would have been misted over.  
Rumiko Nonaka had taken care of her body. Being a teenage mother had been a surprise for her, but her mother had helped her out, and her modelling career had exploded as a result.

Now she was a little over 30. The blonde haired bombshell was still capable of taking any man’s breath away. And she had a goal. She’d been younger than Rika the first time she’d gotten pregnant, and she hadn’t been ready to be a mom. But now she was different and quite frankly, her daughter had better taste in men than she did.

That was her excuse anyway, the reality was, as with most things in life, whatever Rumiko wanted,she got.   
She felt his erection heated and sweaty in her delicate palm. She could smell his arousal and knew precisely how to silence his feeble protest.

She cooed softly, sidling up to the boy, never ceasing in her rhythmic sliding up and down his lubricated shaft.

Her lips met his, her tongue taking full advantage of his surprise to steal a deep and fiery kiss.  
He hesitated for a moment longer, but then his hand reached for her exposed melons, and she happily let him squeeze to his heart’s content.

She picked up the pace, happily jerking his gherkin in time with his explorations of her sizable chest. The vast tracts of land were irresistible to Takato, who after the initial resistance, was now a willing student.

Rumiko groaned, pressing his head down, pushing his face between her cleavage, letting him nurse from her bare breast, satiating his desires while egging him forward.  
Every time he came close to release, she would slow down, letting his natural rhythm reclaim his energy before continuing her onslaught.  
After a while, she shuffled across his thighs, straddling his impressive 8-inch erection before guiding herself right to where she felt it should be.

Takato groaned and, much to Rumiko’s surprise, immediately let loose a torrent of seed directly into her waiting womb.  
He blushed with embarrassment, her kimono billowing around their sinful point of contact, the squelch of her heated juices against his making her moan.  
"Sorry," he stammered. "I've never done something like this before," he said as he swallowed hard.

Rumiko smiled in an understanding manner, gently rocking in his lap, trying to regain the momentum that they had lost from the sudden ejaculation.

“Your first time? I thought you and my daughter were fooling around,” she admonished, placing his hands on her sizable bust, kissing him on the forehead.

 

Evidently takato’s guilty conscience was a turn on. Every time she mentioned her daughter, Rumiko felt his energy spike. He was balls deep in her now, thrusting harder every time she mentioned that Rika might catch them, the rush of being caught was making him an even more frenetic lover. Rumiko could feel her own wave of pleasure tidally pulling her into release based on the fantasy.  
Her body quivered, her eyes rolling with fresh pleasure. The ecstacy egging her on, making her tease him all the more relentlessly.  
“Mmmm Rika’s going to be so mad at me,” she mused knowing more than she let on. “You better enjoy this, I’m getting you warmed up for her,”

Rumiko felt him stiffen inside her and grinned seductively, kissing up and down the sides of his cheeks before tilting him into her cleavage again.

“So I got your first time,” she purred in a voice like warm coffee. “That’s better than I could have dreamed. You’re really my type Takato,” she added gently, bouncing on his newly revived member, her own body’s desire increasing with each ponderous vertical motion.  
She continued to ride him hard, rewarding him each time she felt his hips rise in time with hers. They were picking up the pace now, Rumiko sizable breasts bouncing each time Takato would slam into her, the combination of their juices creating perfect lubrication for the gangly goggle-head’s first sexual experience.

Rumiko moaned loudly, lewdly making a show of seducing Rika’s boyfriend, hearing him cry out in pleasure only to be muffled by a tactically placed dose of cleavage to the face.

Everything was going surprisingly to plan. With Takato thoroughly engrossed in pleasing her, Rumiko gently beckoned for Rika to leave her hiding place. 

Rika shuffled her feet from her cupboard hiding space. The deviant scarlet haired siren groaned as she pushed herself back against the wall, slamming her fingers deeper inside herself.

She bit her lip, trying to stay silent as she watched her mother slowly rise like some kind of succubus, her blonde hair shimmering around her like a halo as her hips met with Takato’s.  
This shouldn't be turning her on, this stupid deal was supposed to crash and burn. She should be furious, her boyfriend was cheating on her with her mom. Yet instead, all she felt was desire. She bit her lip, trying to hide from the moistness that was slowly darkening her panties. Her mother's mane of blonde hair began to shake as she delicately breast-fed the goggle-headed boy, gently stroking his spiky hair

She panted heavily, finding herself obeying her mother's seductive summons, her left hand still diving into her waistband, tickling the sensitive love button set above her drooling sex.

Takato finally noticed Rika’s entrance and let out a sudden shout of surprise, yet Rumiko could feel he was harder than ever.

Rumiko smiled and kissed Takato on the forehead.  
“You’re sweet honey, but don’t worry, there’s one thing that’s true about our family, we like to watch, isn’t that right Rika dear?”

Rika crossed her arms and frowned slightly at her mother.  
"You said you’d wait for me to come in,” she scolded the glowing goddess still riding Takato like there was no tomorrow.

Sllrch!   
The sound of their sex was intoxicating, making this irresistible to Rika’s awakening nymphomania.

"You were taking so long…" panted Rumiko sensually. "I have needs you know," she protested, never stopping her onslaught.  
Rika still looked irritable, sliding her soaking panties to the ground and stepping out of them with certainty.  
“You just wanted to take his virginity for yourself,” said the redhead, tapping the bewildered goggle head on the forehead before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

For the first time since this whole surreal event had started, Takato watched Rumiko blush.

“Guilty. You know I can’t resist taking a boy’s virginity, especially such a cute one like Takato."  
Rika rolled her eyes and grinned at the kiss, confusing Takato.  
“Don’t worry goggle head, I’m not mad, my mom and I kind of planned this. She wants to have another kid and I need to train you for endurance, so we already made a deal. Now lie on your back." 

In a state of stunned obedience, Takato obeyed the uniform-clad redhead, reluctantly pulling his face away from Rumiko's perfumed body. 

Once he was lying on his back, Rumiko still proudly impaled on his member, did he realize what was happening. 

Rika stood over him, her bald muff already dripping with juices and ready for Takato’s tongue to provide sexual service. 

Takato moaned as he felt his girlfriend descend on his face due to Rumiko still bouncing in his lap. His vision was entirely constricted by her plush posterior. He could smell her arousal, a warm musk that seemed to mirror the woman jumping on his rapidly revived phallus.  
Takato felt his tongue lashing forward, slipping against Rika's already lubricated labia, happily tasting the juices that bountifully spilt between her legs. 

Rika groaned as Takato set about grasping her legs, pulling that sweet honeypot closer towards his lusting lips. These two women had laid a trap for him and, for now, all he could do was enjoy it.  
Rika had already been playing with herself for some time before, and despite being the freshest combatant on the field, she was also the first to fall. Takato could feel his balls begin to tighten, his calves twitching as Rika showered him with her affection.

Rumiko bounced in place, moaning wantonly, the naughty nurturer wasn’t letting any of that seed go to waste. Her sweltering cunny began to contract, her entire body begging for Takato to release more inside her. 

 

With a mighty grunt and groan, the trio’s rhythm broke down. Rika, caught up in the moment of passion, reached forward, her own budding breasts pressed tight against her mother's developed set as both women shivered in a mutual explosive release.

For Takato beneath, this was his signal. Pressing his hips up as high as he could, the gallant goggle head let loose a geyser of goo directly into his lover’s mother’s waiting womb, crying out as the trio began to come down from their ecstatic highs.

Takato laid there panting, half drowning in Rika's fresh juices, hearing the sound of mother and daughter fiercely making out, tantalizingly out of his line of sight. 

After a few moments of frantic ragged breathing, both Nonaka woman came to the same conclusion.  
“Well Rika, I think he’s a keeper,” remarked the blonde. “Still up for our deal?”  
Rika nodded, licking her lips with the same seductive look as that of her mother.  
“First we take a bath, then I want round two,” commanded Rika, gingerly getting off her boyfriend’s face and wobbling to her unstable feet.

Rika watched enraptured as her mother gently released her viselike grip on Takato’s member, her creampied pussy leaking his seed down her thighs. Rumiko chuckled happily as she petted her flat belly.

 

“He did a number on me, I’m sure you’ve got a little brother or sister on the way now,” she cooed lovingly, moving over to kiss her daughter intimately.

Rika felt her own heat rising. Sure she’d be next in line for pleasure, she was definitely her mother’s daughter, but now her sex drive had started, it was running red hot.  
“Come on goggle head, let’s get cleaned up, I want you inside me next,“ she encouraged.


End file.
